


All That Glitter Isn't Gold

by takethebluepill



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: 瞎写的





	All That Glitter Isn't Gold

**

这个月以来的第二个。

第二个女学生死在了学校后面那片树林里。警察和记者来了一波又一波，前者行色匆匆，几乎不被允许在没有校方在场的情况下与学生说话，后者干脆全被赶了出去，但依旧像秃鹫一般在学校周围盘旋，嘎嘎直叫。

校方也试图让学生们噤声，给讨论这件事的学生记过，但世界上有什么能阻止一群对功课腻烦无比的青少年谈论发生在身边的离奇谋杀案呢。更何况，发现尸体的就是本校学生，两次都是，尽管在第一次事发后，那片树林靠近学校的那面就被警戒线围了起来，明令禁止入内——这只给放学后的冒险增添了些刺激元素。那几天，真真假假的传言在学校里满天飞，就连老师们在讲课时看起来也有点心不在焉。

“听说她们的香腺都被挖掉了。”午休时，他们照常坐在一面爬满青苔的矮墙上，达默龙这样告诉他，声音有点闷。“这就是为什么他杀了她们，为了香腺。”

“是吗？”赫克斯随口答应。他膝盖屈起，鞋跟抵在墙壁上，在阳光下半眯着眼睛望着自行车棚里两个正在说笑的alpha男孩。

“是啊。”达默龙说，“他还剃光了她们的头发，可能是拿回去当战利品什么的。真变态。”

赫克斯没做声，他似乎一向对达默龙过于强烈的正义感不太感冒。

“你敢相信吗？杀死两个女孩，就为了一点气味。”

这话让赫克斯有了点反应。“Omega的香腺可不是‘一点气味’。你见过在热潮期的omega旁边的alpha是什么样吗？就像鼻子前面挂了根胡萝卜的蠢驴。”他讥笑道。两名受害者都是omega，这让案子添了点儿香艳色彩，也给凶手收割她们香腺的行为提供了合理的解释：三种性别中，只有omega会散发出强烈的气味。Beta的气味几乎可以忽略不计，而alpha虽然有麝香，却也要淡得多，且不那么怡人。

“哇噢，好受伤。”达默龙夸张地叫了一声。他不久前刚经历过第二性别分化，正式成为了一个alpha。赫克斯鼻子里嗤了一声。“所以你是说，凶手挖走她们的香腺是为了……呃，制作针对alpha的生化武器？”

“我什么也没说，”那两个男孩开始往教学楼里走去，赫克斯收回了目光，“只是个理论，现在什么理论都有。”

达默龙沉默了下来，皱着眉毛像在思考什么，过了片刻才又开口：“无论如何，你应该小心点，阿米。”赫克斯的余光可以瞥见他正小心翼翼地看着自己。

赫克斯飞快地转头，对上他的眼神：“什么意思？”

“我是说，你也是个omega，不是吗？”说着，他下意识地闻了闻赫克斯周身的空气，随后吞咽了一下，就好像他的气味让他嘴里分泌了唾液。

赫克斯像被踩了尾巴的猫一般猛地跳下矮墙，他转过身，逆着阳光仰头看向达默龙。

“永远别再闻我。”他嘶声道。

 

**

卡尔的脸埋在他的双腿间，鼻子痴迷地贴着他的会阴，深深吸了一口气，喃喃地说着些什么。

在赫克斯的身后，伯纳德的鼻子也埋在他的颈窝里，如此用力，鼻头的软骨都陷下去了一点，他不断嗅闻，仿佛要把自己浸泡在赫克斯的气味里。他嘴里同样念念有词，炙热而潮湿的吐息就洒在赫克斯耳朵边上。

赫克斯懒洋洋地笑了笑。他知道他们在说什么，无非是“你闻起来太棒了”“Omega男孩都是这样吗？”之类的话，翻来覆去，每个跟他来到这间小木屋的alpha皆是如此。而赫克斯故意不去留心听他们的话，好像神明忽视信徒的祷告，汹涌的快意在他心中翻腾。

只要他暂时忘记这些赞美究竟由何而来。

比起卡尔，伯纳德更为瘦削，似乎还未完全褪去小男孩的轮廓。他背靠着床头，双腿大张让赫克斯半躺在他的腿间，鲜艳的红发散开在他肋骨突出的胸膛上。他们俩都要比赫克斯低一届，但身上散发出来的麝香不会有错，耀武扬威地宣告着他们的第二性别。他父亲的书房就总是弥漫着这股味道。

他伸出手，用力把卡尔的脑袋按得更深，同时抬起了腰。卡尔像受了刺激，眼眶有点发红，双手按住了赫克斯尖锐的髋骨。他的舌尖贴上赫克斯的穴口，一刻都没有犹豫地把那圈小小的肌肉舔得湿哒哒的，赫克斯高高昂起了脖子，后脑勺抵在伯纳德的肩膀上。他的手指缓缓爬进身后男孩的指缝里，直到十指相扣，按在床垫上，让床单泛起了褶皱。

达默龙说错了，头发不是战利品，从人的头发里也能提取数量可观的气味，没理由浪费。赫克斯一边毫无廉耻地大声呻吟，一边心想。

 

**

赫克斯比达默龙早两个月经历了第二性别分化。那几天，他脖子侧面的腺体总是胀痛发痒，随着心跳搏动，但却迟迟没有出现气味。有一天早上醒来，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯终于明白了。他不会有气味。他是个beta。

他从床上坐起来，走到洗手间里，望着镜子里自己苍白的面无表情的脸。

“你总是懂得怎么令我失望。”

他张开嘴，听到的却是布伦多尔的声音。相信我，先生，没人比我更失望。他肯定不敢看他父亲的眼睛，但会在心里这样回答。他从小就长得比多数同龄人高，这应该意味着他会成为一个alpha，不是吗？至少赫克斯一直如此坚信。可同时，他似乎又没那么惊讶，就好像在内心深处，他知道有什么会出错似的。事情总是会出错。不然他为什么不像其他所有人一样，是个合法的婚生子，而是一场错误的结果？

依然盯着镜子，赫克斯抬起手，手指先是轻轻摸了摸肿胀的腺体，然后越来越用力，指甲深深陷进皮肤里，仿佛要把那一块肉挖出来，剧烈的疼痛让他咬紧了牙齿。等他终于松开手，皮肤上有几个半月形的渗着血丝的伤口，像是某个alpha留下的标记咬痕。赫克斯盯着那里看了一阵儿，一股强烈的恶心感突然袭来，胃酸上涌，他扭头吐在了马桶里。

“至少你不是个omega，这会让事情容易点儿。”当他终于鼓起勇气，把这件事告诉布伦多尔时，这是他父亲真正的回答。赫克斯安静地露出不解的眼神。布伦多尔不耐烦地皱起脸。“用一点气味剂，伪装成alpha。”他说，“什么事都要我手把手教你吗？”

赫克斯没有伪装成alpha。

但他父亲的话让他有了另一个主意。

 

**

有了第一次的经验，第二次几乎太过容易。

他可以看见斗争的光芒逐渐从她眼里褪去，赫克斯勒紧鱼线的手指缓缓松了力道，少女的脑袋无力地歪向一边，像omega最擅长的那样，脖子上一圈圈的血痕暴露在月光下。

赫克斯喘着气伸直了脊背，跪坐在草地上，戴着橡胶手套的手把垂落额前的头发捋到脑后，另一只手里，半透明的鱼线上仍然挂着血珠。女孩的呢大衣里只穿着一件晨衣，脱掉它们轻而易举。接着，他从外套里掏出一把小刀。当刀刃陷进了女孩腋下柔软的皮肤里，血液瞬间涌了出来，赫克斯感到一阵悸动，欢欣如毒药般流遍他的全身。放下小刀，他热切地伸出三根手指，挤进了那个裂口里，越挖越深，“咕滋”声轻轻地回荡在静谧的无风的树林里。

最终，他将他要找的东西捏在了指尖。赫克斯抽出手指，把那一小块腺体送到了鼻子边，鲜血顺着手背往下淌，流到了他裸露的苍白的手腕上。他深深吸了一口气，露出满脸的迷醉。

 

**

怪胎凯洛·伦就是本·索罗，是莱娅·奥加纳将军的独子。

一天下午，这个消息在学校里传遍了。

赫克斯当然也认识那个名字，并且不是从报纸上看来的，像他的大多数同学似的。莱娅·奥加纳是赫克斯校长的政敌，两人各为不同党派效力，多次争锋相对。

赫克斯反复咀嚼这个事实。

 

**

在凯洛·伦转学过来的一年多里，赫克斯只与他有过一次交集。严格来说，那甚至算不上交集，只是一个短促得几乎像没有发生过的对视。

和往常一样，赫克斯自愿在课后帮英语文学课老师整理学生们的作业。从她办公室出来，走在走廊里时，他瞥见了一个身影侧面对着他，坐在校长办公室门口。他垂着脑袋，黑色的及肩卷发挡住了他的脸，但赫克斯还是立刻认出了那是谁。他听说了中午发生的事，全校都听说了，凯洛·伦又一次和几个高年级学生在餐厅里发生了冲突，他差点拿餐叉戳瞎了一个男生的眼睛。这伙人的家长都被叫来了学校，把他们带回家休学一周。

不知出于什么原因，凯洛还在学校里。

赫克斯没意识到自己停下了脚步，站在走廊尽头望向那个坐在长椅上的人。凯洛的侧腰似乎受了伤，暗红色的血迹渗了出来，弄脏了衬衫。而他正用拳头捶着那处伤口，缓慢而有力，一下又一下，就如同他感觉不到疼痛。

赫克斯被这一幕定住了。他不知道自己看了多久，直到凯洛抬起头，迎上他的目光，他才猛地惊醒。凯洛歪向一侧的鼻尖上有一滴眼泪，在灯光下亮晶晶的。赫克斯飞快地逃了。

眼泪的气味糟糕透顶。

 

**

就好像这事从一开始便注定与众不同，他们跌跌撞撞地滚进了一间用来存放清洁工具的狭小的储藏室里，而不是去了河畔的小木屋。

赫克斯脊背抵在储藏室里唯一的架子上，几乎被凯洛身体的重量压得动弹不得。凯洛甚至比他还要高一点，他弯着脖子，下巴沉甸甸地靠着他骨骼尖锐的肩膀，像是他需要赫克斯的支撑才能站稳。拥挤的空间里全是费洛蒙混杂灰尘和消毒水的气味，赫克斯有点紧张，担心会被外面路过的人闻见。他抬起一条腿，勾住凯洛的腰，催促着蹭了蹭他。

可凯洛的动作反而顿住了。

“怎么了？”赫克斯问。

“你闻起来……”凯洛缓慢地开口。很棒？每个人都这么说。他们现在的姿势让赫克斯看不见凯洛的表情，然而他有直觉这不是他想说的。

他稍微直起脖子，看向凯洛的脸，但凯洛只是摇了摇头，浓密的黑色卷发有几缕搔痒了赫克斯的脸颊。他又动了起来，让一侧的背带从赫克斯肩膀上滑落，然后把手伸进了他的裤子里，动作很慢，颇为犹疑，仿佛他随时都会受惊而把手缩回来，完全不像其他受omega费洛蒙影响的alpha那样急不可耐，这让赫克斯愈发不安，他从未遇到过这样的情况。这人果真是个彻头彻尾的怪胎。

没有经过太多思考，他探出手去摸凯洛的阴茎，隔着裤子上下抚弄，试图唤起他更多的情欲。凯洛哼哼了一声，手指从他的内裤边缘探了进去，布料被扯紧了一点，勒着他的囊袋。

就好像他的体温也比常人要高，凯洛滚烫的手指碰到他的穴口时，赫克斯颤抖了下，咬住了唇角，等待着被进入。但那只手飞快地从他裤子里撤了出来，赫克斯转过脑袋，看见指尖上只沾了一丁点透明的液体，他的心猛地沉了下去——beta不会像omega那样分泌出大量润滑的粘液，只有一点点，稀薄而无味。赫克斯如同被车灯照着的鹿一般僵住了，无言地望着凯洛把手指凑近鼻子，只嗅了一下。

下一秒，他骤然抬起头看向他，顿悟让他的眼睛雪亮，赫克斯感觉像被电流打了一下。他知道，凯洛知道了。

“原来是你。”凯洛说。他语气中毫无询问的成分，只是单纯的陈述。

赫克斯缓缓放下勾着凯洛后腰的腿，站直了身体。

而凯洛并不在乎他的安静，自顾自地继续道：“你把她们涂在了自己身上。”

赫克斯张了张嘴，想问他是否会告发自己，但理智让他又立刻把嘴闭上了。那是个蠢问题，不要口头承认任何事才是明智之举。

两人谁都没有再说话，时间仿佛凝固了。他们的视线胶着着，离得如此之近，凯洛脸上的神情深不可测，眼睛黑漆漆的，赫克斯甚至可以在里面看见自己晃动着的倒影。但是，他没有从中捕捉到一丝他原以为会看见的恐惧和厌恶。在一片寂静中，赫克斯听见自己的心跳加快了，却并非出于身份暴露的惊慌。

过了仿佛有永远那么久，凯洛突然撤开了身体，闪电般伸手抓住他的手腕，将他拽出了储藏室。凯洛力气大得吓人，一路把他拖到了男洗手间，赫克斯不敢挣扎得太狠，更不敢出声，害怕引来别人围观。到了洗手间里，凯洛没有停顿，揪着他的头发，把他按在水池里，拧开水龙头，冰凉的水哗啦啦地冲在他头发和脖子上的那一刻，赫克斯不再动弹。他哑着嗓子说了句什么。

“什么？”在水声中，凯洛没听清。

“把门关上。”赫克斯重复。他闭着眼睛，水从他头发里往下流，把他浅色的睫毛粘成一丛一丛的。

凯洛沉默了一下。“这就是你担心的？”

“求你了，伦。”赫克斯放软声调，模仿着omega的服从姿态，尽管他明白现在这么做已经是徒劳。他也分不清自己是抱着试一试的心态，还是已经出于习惯。

“很好。”凯洛说。随着他的话，赫克斯头发上的力道松了，凯洛沉重的脚步声在他耳边响起，随即是关门的动静，锁舌滑入门框里发出清脆的“咔哒”一声。然后凯洛走了回来。

他拽了拽赫克斯的后领，动作很轻，只是示意他站直身体。赫克斯照做了，双手撑着洗手池边缘直起身体，他的校服袖子已经有点短了，露出了一截瘦削的手腕，皮肤上一层浅浅的雀斑，和一圈深深的淤青的指印。水滴顺着头发流进了他的衣服里，让他一个哆嗦。凯洛靠在他身后，过大的鼻子紧贴他脖子侧面薄薄的皮肤，他感到凯洛的鼻翼翕动，很明显地嗅了嗅他。

“你现在的味道好多了。”

“我现在没有味道。”

说这句话时，赫克斯压低了声音来掩饰他的不甘，输不起比失败更加丢人。

凯洛的双臂环上了他的腰。“每个人都有味道。”现在两人贴得更紧，赫克斯能感觉到凯洛又勃起了，就如同他没有刚刚发现他是个杀人凶手。赫克斯的喉咙收紧了。“你想知道你闻起来像什么吗？”凯洛静静地问。

不。永远别再闻我。赫克斯扭过头，吻上他的嘴唇，堵住那个呼之欲出的答案。

 

FIN.


End file.
